


Same Story, Same Result, Different Way

by Dark_Sans



Series: One-Shots Completely Random ... Or Not [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea, Marriage Proposal, Random idea as we listen to rock music, Rivalry, What are we doing?, emilena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: Everyone always has a strange sense of Deja Vu at some point in their life. Lena is a perfect example of this, constantly living connected between the past, present and future at the same time, sometimes noticing similarities between certain situations ...... The strange part is that these Deja Vu are always the two girls who changed her life.Or; Lena's relationship with Widowmaker and Emily are not as different as many imagine





	Same Story, Same Result, Different Way

**Author's Note:**

> Chask: We are here with one more crazy idea that we would like to share!
> 
> Frans: It strangely began while we listened to the cover that Living In Fiction did of "Animals", created by Maroon 5.
> 
> Chask: You don't want to know how we created this idea... Believe me, not even we understand how it came about.
> 
> Frans: Anyway, first time writing about Overwatch, I hope people like it. Enjoy.

A rescue mission, just a rescue mission. After the mission, she could keep her promise with Winston to help him with his 'Secret Project'.

She glanced sideways, watching her team on this mission. Lúcio and Hana were talking about something, Brigitte was checking her equipment one last time and Hanzo had disappeared somewhere on the plane. Soldier: 76 was standing beside her, looking as ready for war as ever.

"Is everything okay?" Soldier asked when he saw Tracer's face. She sighed.

"Yes sir, just ..." She looked at the clock on the wall before looking for the commander. "... I hope it doesn’t take as much as last time."

The last time it took three days, even sending a good team. Thanks to this, Tracer arrived (once again) late for an important appointment. She doesn’t want something like that to happen again.

"I understand your concern, believe me, if I could, I'd let you rest." Soldier said, looking a little regretful. "But we need your skills in this mission, and for this I need you to focus."

"Okay, Dad... " Tracer muttered, earning what she likes to consider a turnaround of the Soldier's eyes. She took one last check on the clock before the pilot said they had reached their destination: A warehouse near the dock of a small town.

They were all quickly in the back of the plane, ready for the mission. Traces sighed once more before pulling out her guns, a rescue mission, this should be an easy assignment considering who they were sending.

Unfortunately, nothing is easy in Tracer's life.

 

_________________________

 

"Emily, I arrived!"

Silence was the only answer Lena received.

 _Strange..._ Lena thought, entering the room. The whole house was silent and dark, making the brunette uncomfortable. _She told me she had been released earlier..._

Looking around, Lena walked slowly into the room, aware of any sign of break-in or anything. Lena continued to wander around the house, making little noise as possible when something caught her attention.

In the kitchen there was a piece of paper on the table. The agent read and breathed a sigh of relief, Emily had left a message for her, explaining her absence, apparently she had an urgent meeting where she worked and needed to leave.

The handwriting was from her girlfriend and there was nothing that looked like she was being attacked, so Lena let herself relax a little. She quickly made some tea and put her chronal accelerator in her resting place, turning on the TV then.

Before she knew it, she was already relaxing in the living room, finishing her drink and paying attention to the program that was going on. She hadn’t noticed a second presence until it was too late.

 

_________________________

 

"SNIPER!!!" The man didn’t even shout before a shot hit Lúcio's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. Tracer turned quickly, because of so many battles she had made Overwatch's agent instinctively know where the shot came from. And who the shot was from.

"Widowmaker! I'll take care of her!" Before anyone was to argue with her, Tracer was already running, blinking quickly to catch her prey.

"Tracer, wait!" Brigitte tried to follow her, but she was stopped by her commander.

"Let her go alone. If there is anyone capable of defeating Widowmaker right now, that's her." Soldier warned, firing at some Talon soldiers who began to appear. "For now, your job is to take care of us, understood?"

Brigitte wanted to disagree, but a grunt of pain reminded her of the wounded companion behind her. She took a deep breath before concentrating on him, she promised to be the shield of her teammates and that's what she would do.

Meanwhile, Tracer ran as fast as she could until she reached the top of a container. As she expected, Widowmaker was over there. Without hesitation, she pulled her guns again and began to shoot with everything.

 

_________________________

 

Lena dodged the pillow thrown by little, using the sofa as protection. Emily kept throwing some pillows at her, both laughing all the time in this sudden little joke.

Taking advantage of being a trained agent, Lena rolled over to a pillow thrown and started her own attack. The two began to exchange small soft blows, feathers beginning to fly across the room.

"Get out, luv! You have no chance against me!" Lena shouted after defending a blow.

"Don’t be so confident! I was born for this!" Emily answered and, as if to prove her point, hit Lena's pillow hard enough to play on the other side of the fight along with the other pillows.

"... Damn..." It was the only thing Lena said before she started to run, Emily quickly going after her trying to keep up with the brunette's speed.

 

_________________________

 

Widowmaker used her hook, starting her pursuit against her rival. With her two broken pistols, Tracer should be an easy target, but Widow knew very well how slippery Tracer could be.

The brilliance of the chronal accelerator both helped and hindered the pursuit. Shining like a ghostly lighthouse, Widow had a bit of trouble making sure she was actually following the agent or was just a reflection of the moonlight. Nor did it help the fact that Tracer had the luck (or the intelligence) to be able to break the her recon visor.

Widowmaker stopped on top of the warehouse, trying to find out exactly where the British had gone. Even without her visor, her clear senses must be enough to discover the hiding place.

A faint noise echoed in her ears, a familiar enough. Without hesitation, she launched herself into the acknowledged sound of Tracer's blink.

 

_________________________

 

Lena is a trained agent, one of the best in the art of sneaking around and hiding, even with the 'great bright target' she carries on her missions. That's why Emily was not surprised to end up losing her girlfriend from view, even if her house is not so big.

Following the brunette's teachings, Emily became aware of everything around her, making as little noise as possible while searching for her target. She searched in every room of the house for her energetic girlfriend, with the exception of the room they share.

It was there that the redhead was going at that time.

Careful, Emily quietly opened the door and entered the dark room, frowning as she found no sign of the other. She searched everywhere in the house, so where ...

The door closed abruptly, startling the redhead who turned to it. Lena had a wicked grin on her face as she locked the door, the only thing she wore was her underwear.

Before Emily could say anything, Lena kissed her passionately, then guiding the redhead toward the bed.

_________________________

 

A trap.

How did she not realize it was a trap?

Tracer had Widowmaker where she wanted, putting her bomb in a place she knew Widowmaker would pass when she was drawn to the sound. Widowmaker only realized when it was too late, the explosion almost hurling it into the sea.

Before she could recover, Tracer kicked Widow's Kiss away and quickly punched the assassin. The two began a hand-to-hand combat, none of them retreating from brutal and skillfully swiped strokes.

Even if she did not show it, Widowmaker was surprised at how strong her prey had become (and even happy, since her hunts would definitely be **much more** **exciting** ). Still, a part of her kind of imagined that this would happen sooner or later, she chose her as a rival for good reason: Tracer is the only one who can keep up with her.

The agent kicked a left kick in the face of the assassin, who was defended and countered with a twist. Tracer screamed in pain, but managed to get rid of the squeeze and attacked with an elbow in the opponent's chest.

Pain, it had been a while since Widowmaker felt no pain. She staggered a little, giving Tracer the chance to retaliate, but the assassin managed to kick the other's face, which not only drove her away and stunned her, but also seriously injured her face. Widow took advantage of the situation and hit another kick, this time on the rib, Tracer was dropped at the end of the container they were fighting, almost falling out of it.

The assassin watched her fallen rival, then put her hand to her chest, she could feel her heart beating fiercely for the sweet battle she had. With a winning smile, she approached the fallen agent, who regained her consciousness.

"Have not you learned yet, chérie? You can’t beat me." Widowmaker boasted, hoping to see the youngster's expression of fear or terror upon realizing that she was defeated again.

But to her surprise, Tracer just laughed.

"... You're mistaken, luv... I learned a lot from you... Including how to defeat you." Tracer answered, lifting her right arm, a rope tied tightly to her wrist and forearm.

A rope very similar to...

Surprisingly, she looked at the place where hergrappling hook was, as she imagined, the hook was not there. Looking quickly back, she can see her claw fixed at the end of the container they were, the rope attached to the brunette's hand.

Her distraction was enough for Tracer to get up and hold the top of her clothes. The moment Widowmaker turned to her, Tracer had a cruel smile on her face and said one thing:

"Goodbye, luv."

Tracer threw himself back, taking Widowmaker with her.The rope on her wrist was stretched to the limit before they hit the ground, and Tracer, taking advantage of the impulse, pushed the assassin brutally against the end of the container, striking with great force the back and the unprotected head of the Widowmaker.

That blow was too strong even for the modifications that Talon made to her. Widowmaker fell defeated, her injured body stretched out on the floor. The little strength left in her was used to see her rival descending gracefully with the help of her stolen hook, walking toward her when she reached the ground.

She was limping, holding tightly to her right side and also with a severe swelling in her right eye, as well as a disturbing cut beneath it, yet she looked magnificent in Widowmaker's eyes. Tracer beat her. She, the Talon's greatest assassin, was finally defeated by someone, and not by any person, was her rival who defeated her with the tricks Widow had created.

 _... Yes... You really did learn a lot, chérie..._ It was Widowmaker's last thought before fainting.

 

_________________________

 

It was a fantastic night.

Even with the stillness and silence of the night, Lena could still hear the moans of pleasure from her beloved, she could feel Emily's hands in her hair as she encouraged her to continue, she could see the way the redhead squirmed in pure ecstasy when Lena touched that spot made her see stars.

If the reward for battling terrorists daily, risking her life in the process, and taking the horrors of the battle with her, was to have a night like this with Emily, snuggle up shortly after, and watch her girlfriend almost asleep as she hugged her... Lena had the feeling she could do this forever.

"You're doing this again..." Emily murmured, her eyes barely open as she watched the brunette.

"What?"

"Looking at me as if I were some kind of angel..." Lena gave a little laugh.

"No, angel is Angela ... You are a goddess." The agent replied, kissing the redhead soon after. The blush on her cheeks matched the freckles that Emily has.

"Aren’t you the charmer?" The only answer the redhead received was another kiss.

The two of them stayed that way, just enjoying the warmth and presence of each other. With Lena taking time away from Overwacht, 'temporary vacations' according to the Soldier, they wanted to share as much time as possible together. Discreetly, Lena looked at her coat. Yes, it was fine, to the agent's relief.

She began to reflect, Lena more than anyone knows how important time is, that at any moment it can take away everything you love. She looked at her girlfriend and looked back at the jacket thoughtfully.

"Lena, what happened?" Emily asked a little worried, realizing the serious mood in her girlfriend's gaze. Lena looked at her again before she sighed and wrapped herself in a sheet near the bed.

"... Honestly, I wanted something a little more romantic, you know? I even had a speech ready..." The brunette began, a little nervous as she got up, taking something from her coat. " ... But now, at this moment, I can't think of anything other than how much I love you, how much I want to spend my whole life by your side... So..."

Lena sat down on the bed again and showed what she had. Emily brought both hands to her mouth, her wide eyes threatening to shed tears when she saw the ring that was in the little box that the brunette brought.

"Emily... Will you marry me and make me the happiest woman in the world?"

Unable to say something because of the tears, Emily nodded several times before throwing her now bride, pulling her into a kiss. They separated quickly to Lena putting the ring on the redhead's finger, then returning to the passionate kisses.

"Lena... I love you so much! You have no idea how much I love you!" Emily whispered after the kisses, the tears refusing to leave her face. Lena gently wiped, and then touching their foreheads.

"Probably as much as I love you." Lena said before laying her bride in bed, the room again being filled with pleasure, lust and love.

 

_________________________

                                                                                                                 

Tracer sighed, watching Reaper take Widowmaker into the Talon jet. She wasn’t even able to take advantage of her 1x1 real victory against the assassin before a shot hit her injured leg, forcing her to recall. Unfortunately this recall was for a few seconds before the victory hit, on top of the container.

Without her guns or bombs, the only thing she could do was let Reaper take her rival, sure enough when she returned, she would be a thousand times worse. For now, she will enjoy the temporary victory. Shortly thereafter, the ship she came in appeared, Soldier helped her into it. As soon as she entered, Brigitte began to take care of her wounds with Lúcio, who was much better.

"You did a good job, Tracer. I'm very proud." The commander said, Tracer gave the best smile she could in that situation.

"Thanks Dad. I'm glad I got your approval." She said in a joking tone, gaining again the 'rolling of eyes' of the Soldier. Tracer leaned her head against the wall, starting a conversation with Brigitte, where the Swiss complained about Tracer's lack of care for herself.

Tracer simply smiled as he accepted the complaints, she had in fact been very reckless...

Although... All this has never happened before, but... This situation was very familiar...

 

_________________________

                                                                                                                 

"Do you really have to go?" Lena asked with a pout on her face, Emily sighed.

"Sadly yes. I left a message on the table, remember?" The redhead finished getting ready, going toward the door with her bride.

"I thought it had been a trap for our pillow war."

"Was not. I thought you would only arrive this afternoon and I was afraid I would forget to let you know in a hurry, so I left it there yesterday." Emily gave Lena a quick kiss. "Don't worry, I'll be back in three hours..."

"I'll be waiting for you!" Lena watched as her bride left the house and sighed, returning quickly inside, she could not risk being so far from her chronal accelerator.

As soon as she sat down on the couch, she quickly called her best friend on a video call.

"Big Guy, you're going to be my best man!" She shouted excitedly. Winston took a few seconds to understand the meaning of it.

"Oh God! You finally had the courage to ask her?" Lena shook her head vigorously, to the great joy of the gorilla. "I told you that you should not be afraid, Lena ..."

"Yeah, I know. I should more follow their advice." She confessed, Winston smiled.

"I'm very happy for you two, congratulations!" He said, making her best friend laugh nervously. They began to discuss whether it was a good idea to bring people who are not from Overwatch to this marriage.

Strange ... What had happened was something unheard of in her life, and yet ... The whole situation seemed so familiar ...

 

_________________________

 

"Sir?" Soldier turned to Tracer, waiting for her question.

 

_________________________

 

"Winston..." Winston blinked, confused by the change in Lena expression.

 

 

 

 

 

**_ Ever get that feeling of déjà vu? _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Frans: What did you think? We tried to make a parallel between the two faces of Lena "Tracer" Oxton. We were also going to do more of the scene between Lena and Emily, but ... None of us still have the guts to do these kinds of scenes
> 
> Chask: If you find any errors, please let us know. English is not our language and it is a bit harder for us to write in English than to speak.
> 
> Both: Until our next story!


End file.
